bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūsuke Amagai
Shūsuke Amagai is the new Captain of the 3rd Division, (anime only). Character Outline Shūsuke Amagai Is the new Captain of the 3rd Division, taking over after Gin Ichimaru's defection from Soul Society. He became a Captain by way of taking the Captain proficiency test (隊首試験, taishushiken). It is known that he had to fight Kenpachi Zaraki, but the other captain is still unknown. Prior to his promotion to Captain he served as a member of the Patrol Corps (警邏隊, keiratai) something, that acording to Sajin Komamura has never happened before. It is revealed that he is the only captain to be ever picked from a patrol group, which implies the heavy changes that are taking place in Soul Society. He is also shown to be weak to alcohol, collapsing even after eating sake-flavored pickles, and acting irrational after smelling the scent of sake in the air. Although he was intially looked down upon by his fellow division members, Captain Amagai's methods have since earned their respect. He also seems to favor teamwork and coordination between individual fighters, as he used these methods in the Patrol Corps, and teaches these methods when training his squad. Synopsis During an official Captains meeting Shūsuke is introduced to his new peers as the new Captain of the 3rd Division. Once the meeting is over he heads over to meet his newly gained subordinates and introduces Makoto Kifune to whom he appoints as the new 3rd seat. Most of his Divsion members do not readily accept him as the Captain due to the fact he is someone they never meet before, Shūsuke sympathizes with them he tells them that as long as he is their Captain he will always protect them. Later during a welcome party thrown by Izuru Kira, Shūsuke makes a toast, but becomes drunk after one cup of sake. Shortly after, the rest of the 3rd Division is ordered to take care of some Menos Grande, but are put in a dangerous situation when they encounter a cleaner. However, Shūsuke turns up to rescue his division, and from this feat, he earns their respect. Realizing that the 3rd Division was too dependent on Gin Ichimaru, Captain Amagai begins to train the members of the squad to work together as a team under him. Inspired by the success of his training methods, Shūsuke makes a request to Commander General Yamamoto to start mulitple squad training sessions so that they can better coordinate their abilities. The idea is intially turned down by the other captains, particularly Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, both of which did not believe that they should have to be concerned with the problems of the other divisions. Although the idea was intially turned down, General Yamamoto tests Captain Amagai's coordination skills by releasing some fake Menos Grande into the Seireitei, so that he can assess the reactions of the new captain and the different divisions. Shūsuke responds by accordingly by effectively getting the seperate squads to work together, resulting in the approval of his inital proposal. He proposed the third division to capture Ichigo because he was newly appointed so he does not have any connection with him, they might have some difficulties to fight him. Rukia said it was worst for them because if it had been any other captain they knew they'll have been able to talk. Amagai initiated fight with Ichigo but they were stopped by Shuu when he came between the two. Eventually, he accepted to hear their side of the story and decided to help Ichigo, Rukia, and Shuu rescue Rurichiyo and bring down Kumoi. After supposedly helping Ichigo find Rurichiyo, he kills Kumoi and takes both the princess and the "eye" parts of the Bakkōtō, and teleports to where General Yamamoto is. As Kumoi lays dying, he wondered why Amagai killed him and that he had "done everything he said". Zanpakutō : In it's seal form it resembles a small sword such a kodachi, or a wakizachi *'Shikai': Captain Amagai's shikai is activated with the command . Takes the form of a white longsword with a hook at the end and curved pipes that forms the hilt. The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. He can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, create large fissures of flame to attack enemies with. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Spiritual Tuning Fork The tuning fork has various abilities of its own as well; one technique causes it to emit large green waves of spiritual energy, and another, activated by striking it against the hilt of his zanpakutō, causes it to emit a blade of highly concentrated spiritual energy. This weapon has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of the dimensional cleaners in the dangai.It is later revealed that this is a bakkouto. Navigation Amagai Amagai Amagai